googologywikiaorg-20200223-history
User talk:Vel!/Universal limits
There is a big question: if universe is finite, what outside universe? Also, what's the barrier that separates our universe from Multiversal-superspace? Can we get outside our universe ever? Ikosarakt1 (talk ^ 10:30, April 9, 2013 (UTC) :This might help. Jiawhein \(a\)\(l\) 11:44, April 9, 2013 (UTC) What is your opinion about this? There is no proven answer found so far. Ikosarakt1 (talk ^ 16:36, April 9, 2013 (UTC) I heard once theory that outside our space-time bubble there is infinitely many copies of it shifted in time by different amounts, so there are bubbles representing what was second ago, day ago, 13 billion years ago. I don't really believe in that, I personally believe Universe is unbounded structure most similar to "Infinite bubbles" from that article. LittlePeng9 (talk) 16:44, April 9, 2013 (UTC) Assuming an infinite universe, it's weird to think that somewhere out there, a gongulus exists. Rayo's number exists. FB100Z • talk • 18:11, April 9, 2013 (UTC) At the end of last paper explaining Bird's Hyper Nested Arrays he says some interesting words. For me, one thing about googologisms is still unimaginable - no matter if we say N light years or N Planck lengths, difference is unimaginably small. LittlePeng9 (talk) 18:49, April 9, 2013 (UTC) If the universe is finite, that doesn't necessarily mean there is anything outside it; there might be, but then there might be something outside an infinite universe as well. I think you are imagining that a finite universe must sit inside some infinite Euclidean "space", but that doesn't have to be the case. As for the barrier that separates our universe, scientists do not believe that the universe has any boundary, even if it is finite. A finite universe will wrap around on itself, like a hypersphere, or the playing field of the Asteroids video game. (when you go out one side you come back in the other) That web page was interesting, but a little short on detail. Here http://www.scientificamerican.com/article.cfm?id=multiverse-the-case-for-parallel-universe Max Tegmark talks about level I through level IV parallel universes, and how he is convinced we live in a multiverse. What is most striking about the infinite universe is that anything that can happen, does happen, infinitely many times! So, for example, somewhere there is a group of people working on a wiki called Googology Wiki, except that there is a being much like me named Ikosarakt9, and a being much like Ikosarakt1 named Deedlit7. Or any other alteration you can think of that could conceivably happen, does happen. It's really crazy to think about! Deedlit11 (talk) 11:19, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Hello! How is it going? Giawiener \(c\)\(a\) 00:11, April 11, 2014 (UTC) :Note: An April Fools prank was held on this page, which changed the signatures on this talk page. You can see it on . Any comments without any association with this prank had their signature restored. -- ☁ I want more ⛅ 05:51, April 2, 2014 (UTC) What I'll write in no way associated with April 1. back in 2011 was completed experiment to verify the actual existence of grain space. assumed that the grain size of the space is equal to the Planck's length. there have been new restrictions on grain size. if it really exists, its size is less than 10 ^ -49 cm (or meters, I do not remember exactly) Konkhra (talk) 00:20, April 1, 2014 (UTC) :So it is likely that the Planck length does not the smallest possible size in our universe. Konkhra (talk) 00:25, April 1, 2014 (UTC) lol cloudy -- ☁ I want more ⛅ 01:28, April 11, 2014 (UTC) :Hi! Are you happy in this alternative universe? -- you're.so. 13:44, April 11, 2014 (UTC)